Una sinfonía agridulce
by SukiSama23
Summary: Sinopsis Sucrette vivió una experiencia traumatica tiempo antes, aun tiene un poco de miedo y todas las noches recuerda la risa de su agresor pero trata de superarlo y continua. Aunque es el causante de su miedo Sucrette no le pone atención a este recuerdo hasta que un día la vuelve a oír, no solo en su cabeza, sino también en su colegio y teme que su agresor este cerca de ella.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="color: #333333; background-position: initial initial;  
background-repeat: initial initial;"Capitulo 1./spanspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica; color: #333333;"br / span style="background-position: initial initial;  
background-repeat: initial initial;"Entre al cuarto de mis padres, ambos estaban abrazados, su ropa estaba por todas partes y había liquido no identificado en el piso, preferí no acercarme. Era mejor dejarlos dormir después de todo era seguro que no lo habían hecho en toda la noche. Su reloj indicaba que eran las 7:00 en punto.  
Tendría que estar levantándome pero me desperté antes. Fui al baño y prendí la ducha, me retispan class="textexposedshow"re mi ropa y entre. El agua estaba fría, como siempre, esos dos no se dignaban a pagarle a la compañía de gas después del conflicto con nuestro calentador. Mi piel se erizo, lo cual no era muy común, ya estaba tan acostumbrada que hasta llegaba a sentirse refrescante; una gota de sangre se deslizo por mi mano, y cuando voltee a mirar vi un cuchillo; seguí con mi mirada a la persona que lo sostenía y vi a…/spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Ring,  
ring, ring"/spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Me levante. Jamás pude acabar ese sueño/Recuerdo. Después de semanas de terapias ya se me hacía recurrente, nadie supo nunca quién me ataco, ni como entro a la casa, ni yo misma lo supe, mi mente prefirió reprimir la imagen de su cara; mi vida aunque siguió normal con todos mis amigos apoyándome me dejo con la duda de quién era. Aunque no pudiese recordar su cara siempre recordé el sonido de su risa mientras con el cuchillo marcaba una línea de mi hombro a mi muñeca./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Revise mi cicatriz, estaba roja de la presión de haber dormido al lado derecho. Me sobe un poco y me levante. Eran las 7:00, la hora del demonio para mí. Escuche la puerta, mi madre entro con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. Mi antidepresivo, o como le gusta llamarlo mi terapeuta "La pastilla de la risa" y la razón de este nombre es que en mi tenía un peculiar efecto secundario, que era que me causaba risa durante 30 minutos. Mamá me dio la pastilla y el vaso de agua, me la trague rápido y me reí risueña "Gracias" le dije mientras me reía, parecía entre sarcástica, también borracha. Salimos de mi cuarto y ella se fue a la cocina, yo me fui al baño. Lo habían remodelado todo después de mi incidente para no recordar nada, y también habían decidido pagar el gas para que no me causara ningún trastorno el agua fría. Prendí la llave y me quite la pijama. La puse en la ropa sucia y metí mi mano a través de las cortinas, ya había entibiado el agua. Entre rápido y cogí la crema para mi cicatriz. Me aplique lentamente la crema sin presionar. Luego la retire con el agua y volví a salir. Apague la ducha y me envolví en mi toalla. Salí rápido, pude oler el desayuno que mamá me preparaba./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Mmmm me huele a tocino" me reí como estúpida y entre a cambiarme. Agarre lo primero que encontré, que mágicamente combinaba. Era una falda blanca, una camisa blanca con una estrella rosa, unas medias pantalón blancas,  
un sombrero blanco, una manilla azul y un collar de gato. Mi gusto siempre era bueno inconsciente o conscientemente./spanspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Fui a la cocina,  
guiada por el aroma del tocino, aun me estaba riendo pero ya me daba como igual. Me senté en la mesa y mamá coloco el plato de tocino y fruta picada enfrente de mí. Me lo comí todo con tal velocidad que parecía que fuera la última comida que tendría para siempre. Papá irrumpió en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y un periódico en la otra, estaba leyendo la sección deportiva, con una expresión enojada./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Maldita sea, volvieron a perder, los pieles rojas" se quejó mientras se sentaba junto a mí,  
coloco su café en la mesa y le robe un sorbo. Me miro enojado por mi osadía mientras yo me reía./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Te he dicho que es el peor equipo de la historia pero tu igual apuestas por ellos" reclamo mi madre, parecía que aguantaba la risa, después de todo siempre nos causaba gracia a ella y a mí la cara de papá de niño regañado. Me levante de la mesa y me fui a la puerta, mi maleta me aguardaba ya lista. Me despedí de ambos y me retire./spanbr /  
span class="textexposedshow"En la calle había un ambiente de verano acogedor, nunca me gusto el verano, es más es mi época menos preferida del año, pero siempre era bueno refrescarse una vez al año, caminar con una brisa fresca moviendo tu cabello, y aprovechar para ver a tus mejores amigos combatiendo el calor sin saco y/o camisa. Llegue caminando al colegio, no solo los chicos aprovechaban esa época para lucir su cuerpo, algunas chicas también lo hacían./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Vi a Amber con un top rojo y una chaqueta para disimular su destapado busto. Muchos chicos como Armin estaban embobados mirando su pecho. Mire a Castiel, y como predije estaba sin saco, con un esqueleto; junto a él estaba Lysandro buscando en su maleta algo (Seguramente su libreta). Cerca de Lysandro estaban Leigh y Rosalya discutiendo, tal vez Leigh le discutía que no llevara ropa tan provocativa o viceversa. Desvié mi mirada a Nathaniel, uno de los que venían vestidos normal entre todo el mundo, hablaba con Melody, que discretamente subia su minifalda unos centímetros más. Alexy como siempre, se encontraba junto a Kentin, ambos vestían común. Charlotte y Li estaban en una esquina separadas de Amber, muy raro, seguramente habrían discutido, tal vez porque ellas también tuvieron la idea de venir con top y una chaqueta. Violeta estaba normal, pero muy tranquila bajo un árbol dibujando un retrato a escondidas de Dajan que practicaba basquetbol.  
Parecía un día normal antes de clases, en verano./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Entre al instituto pasando desapercibida entre ellos. Adentro estaban los que no habia visto, Iris practicaba con su flauta junto a Dake que le sonreía entre feliz y entre con ganas de querer matarse (Dake odia la música de flauta pero como Iris es su hermana se la aguanta).  
Debrah platicaba con nuestro profesor Dimitri, creo que estaba intentando convencerlo de que no reprobara la materia pero alguien más firme que Dimitri, no existe./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"Fui al patio, Jade plantaba un girasol acompañado por Kim y Laeti que tomaban nota, era claro que hacían la tarea de laboratorio, que era hacer un diario de campo de una planta en crecimiento, yo tuve la suerte de estar en club de jardinería y tener un diario de campo de cada planta del colegio,  
solo seleccione uno de los diarios e hice la tarea. En los bancos estaban Nina y Peggy, peggy trataba de sacarle información a Nina sobre los resultados del club de drama pero Nina se mantenía firme a no revelarlos hasta la tarde. Volví a entrar al instituto./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""TRIMBBBB"  
Sonó el timbre de entrada, todo el mundo entro a sus salones yo hice lo mismo. Me retire al salón B. El profesor aun no había llegado así que todos flojeaban. Fui a donde Rosa, ella me recibió con una sonrisa. Me saludo normal, seguro ya se abría disculpado con Leigh o el con ella./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Te vi peleando con Leigh ¿algún problema?" ella refunfuño entre dientes, no le entendí nada más igual tuve que asentir como si supiera perfectamente que me decía./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Estas pálida ¿otra vez el recuerdo?" escuche decir a mis espaldas. Mire a quien me hablaba,  
Kentin me sonrió./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Si" suspire y el me dio la mano "Eres muy tierno Kentin, y un buen guarda espaldas" El profesor entro y todos nos callamos. Dimitri dicto una clase sencilla, anote todo para tener con que llenar mi cuaderno y las sonar el timbre salí al baño. Rosa se fue detrás de mí para cuidar que no me pasara nada y aprovechar y maquillarse./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow"No empolvamos la nariz y salimos a educación física, me retire mi ropa normal y me coloque mi sudadera, rosa ya la traía puesta así que no hubo ninguno problema, pero, al salir estaban todos los chicos afuera hablando, lo que a Rosa la intimido un poco; yo seguí derecho sin ponerles atención cuando de repente escuche esa risa macabra que tenía grabada en mi mente, esa que tanto se repetía en mi mente como un disco rayado se escuchó de entre los chicos. Era la misma de mi atacante. Voltee para ver quien reía como psicópata pero todos hablaban al mismo tiempo que no identifique de quien provenía la risa… quien se burlaba tenía la posibilidad de ser el que me había atacado, pero eso significaba entonces, que estaba en mi escuela, y peor más cerca de mí de lo que pudiera imaginar. Mi piel sintió un escalofrió sin importar el gran calor, hui del lugar, Rosa me siguió lo más rápido que pudo pero rápidamente la perdí./spanbr / span class="textexposedshow""Es tu imaginación, no puede ser uno de tus amigos, ninguno de ellos te intentaría hacer daño jamas" o al menos eso pensaba en ese momento./span/span/span/p 


End file.
